Tutor Me
by YumeMori
Summary: It had started out with a simple request to finish high school by Keiko that landed him an unforgettable tutor that changed everything. A series of connected ficlets/perfect drabbles.
1. Tutor Me

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mild perversion, light swearing.  
**Prompt(s):** The look in your eyes; Duty; Education  
**Summary:** It had been a simple request made by Keiko to at least finish lower high school that landed him a tutor he would not soon be forgetting.  
**Word Count: **218

* * *

Yuusuke knew what he was doing was wrong, but it wasn't as if she was turning him down. Plus, he could think of no better way to study.

Keiko had set him up with a friend from her all-girls school to be his tutor since "going through life without any degree was stupid and lazy." He took her up on her idea just to get her off his back. Yet he wasn't expecting his new tutor to be someone with some form of reiki, nor for her to have the long legs he loved in a girl.

Perhaps binky breath decided to give him a nice reward in the form of a leggy, non-psychotic chick since he had saved the world a _few_ times.

After weeks of long looks at her legs (and she _knew_ that look if the blush on her face was anything to go by), and her trying to argue that she was just doing a favor for her friend (that he was _nothing more_ than a favor), he finally got her to crack.

Now, every correct question was rewarded. He had to admit he loved the sight of her toned legs barely covered in mini-skirts. Even more so when they were there for his touching pleasure.

Damned if he didn't love getting an education.

* * *

_Edited on 29 April 2010_


	2. Not a Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mild perversion.  
**Prompt(s):** Coffee, tea, or me; worst pick-up line  
**Summary:** Yuusuke had never been known for his tact, but for his creativity.  
**Word Count: **295

* * *

The small cafe had seemed inviting enough upon first glance. It was still early on Saturday and chilly enough that a warm drink would have been much welcomed. However upon entering, Kagome realized that it was perhaps a bad idea.

Years of being away from the feudal era of Japan had left her unable to pick up on most youki, more so these days with how many youkai roamed the streets. Yet she just had to choose _that_ cafe.

"Hey, Kagome!" Yuusuke called her over as she wondered why there never were any holes to crawl into when one needed them.

She was blushing as she shuffled her way over to the counter. "Hello, Yuusuke-kun. So... This is where you work, huh?" She couldn't help the nervous laugh that bubbled out of her mouth.

In return, he gave her a strange look, before a very wolfish grin took over his face. "You look cold, need something to warm you up?"

She glanced between him and the board detailing all the choices. "Sure... What's good here?"

He leaned against the cash register, his grin never leaving his face. That should have been her first warning, especially after spending so much time with him. "Well, to warm you up, there's coffee, tea, or _me_."

When what he said registered in her mind, she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face in embarrassment and anger. It wasn't enough to keep her from reaching over and pinching his cheek as hard as she could, though.

"Is 'pervert' your only setting!"

He was still grinning even as he rubbed his cheek from the pain. "At least I'm a creative one."

She glared. "If you were going for a pick-up line, you failed. I'll have a green tea, perv."

* * *

_Edited on 29 April 2010_


	3. The Curse of Algebra

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Perverted games.  
**Prompt(s):** Mathematics; Rules; Purple Pen  
**Summary:** Like she'd ever be letting Yuusuke teach anything in the future again.  
**Word Count: **192

* * *

He finally found the one subject she was failed in. He had to admit he loved the switching of their positions. All those years of counting pachinko winnings and calculating odds of winning at the game had given him a strong grip on the wonders of math. There was a reason why he never should receive any form of power: he was going to abuse it.

Abuse it he did.

The rules of his algebra teaching game were simple enough to follow. She could only write in pen (to which she grudgingly pulled out her purple "Hello Kitty" pen); she had five minutes to either solve or come up with a correct way to solve it; and for every wrong answer or method, she had to shed one article of clothing.

In turn, she put on as many pieces of clothing as she could comfortably wear. Never mind that it was a balmy winter and she had on around twelve layers of clothes.

It took two hours and the loss of twenty-three pieces of clothing for Kagome to finally answer a question correctly. Like she'd ever let him teach her math again.

* * *

_Edited on 29 April 2010_


	4. Banned!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mild perversion; violence; light swearing.  
**Prompt(s):** Hello Ducky; Library; Hot temper  
**Summary:** Thus, Kagome learned an important lesson about bending over in a skirt.  
**Word Count: **227

* * *

It started out as an innocent lesson. Every good student needed to learn how to use a library to do research. She would have felt like an even worse tutor if she did not teach him that one skill. She thought she was doing a good job of it...

Except she forgot she was wearing a skirt and she underestimated Yuusuke's attention span. Keiko had neglected to inform her that a bored Yuusuke was a naughty Yuusuke, and she had yet to learn that fact on her own.

As she bent over to open one of the reference card drawers, she heard Yuusuke chuckle.

"Why, _hello_ ducky."

Kagome paused as his statement set off warning bells in her mind... Hadn't she put on underwear that had ducks on them that morning?

She looked over her shoulder only to see Yuusuke holding her skirt up with a cocky smirk on that too handsome face. What happened next was a reflex she blamed entirely on Miroku.

"I can't believe you got us banned from the library," she hissed as they walked away from the building. "What am I going to tell Keiko?"

He grumbled and held the bag of ice to his face. Checking out her underwear was a stupid move in retrospect. "It's not my damn fault you have such a temper and smacked me with a drawer."

* * *

_Edited on 29 April 2010_


	5. Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None come to mind.  
**Prompt(s):** Asleep on the couch; Three isn't a pair  
**Summary:** It was bound to happen sooner or later. Kagome had hoped for "never" though.  
**Word Count: **125

* * *

She knew it would happen one day. Keiko was a smart, observant young woman; she picked up on everything. Kagome knew she was far too easy to read, just like Yuusuke was too blunt when it came to the truth.

Kagome had set them up for this situation. If only she didn't blush whenever she talked to Keiko about how tutoring Yuusuke was going. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked if he was always perverted as well. It led to a familiar situation.

Yuusuke asleep on the couch in her salon and Keiko pissed at them. The other woman, yet again, even though both Keiko and she had no official relationship with him.

Still, three people could hardly be in a relationship. Definitely not this time.

* * *

_Edited on 29 April 2010_


	6. Haiku, Kisses Are

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None come to mind.  
**Prompt(s):** Poetry; The perfect kiss; Literature  
**Summary:** He was actually smart, he just loved being a smartass.  
**Word Count: **131

* * *

"Do you understand why the haiku has such a strict word count now?" Kagome asked, ready to bang her head against her desk in frustration.

Literature was the name of the day's game, and they had spent hours on it. Partly because he seemed to hate the haiku form. When Yuusuke disliked a subject, he couldn't be bothered to learn it. He was her punishment for missing months of school at fifteen, she was sure of it.

He waved off her hours of explanations with his hand. "Whatever. It's a simple thing with no point."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "If it's so simple, then come up with one right now."

Yuusuke paused for a moment, counting syllables. "Furenchikisu - Junsei kiku masu. Shimasen desu ka."

Kagome was left speechless.

* * *

*Yuusuke's haiku is technically 5-7-6, though the "ka" can be omitted to make it 5-7-5 since it's just spoken punctuation (the question mark). Though I did the 5-7-6 in honor of something, manga readers should be able to pick it up (hint: it's in the first volume). Also, Japanese syllables don't work like English syllables - just because a sound doesn't sound like it's pronounced doesn't mean it's still not a syllable. In English, it would read:

_A perfect french kiss is asked. Won't you do it?_

_Edited 29 April 2010_


	7. The Third Makai Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_The Third Makai Tournament_

* * *

_I. Fight to Forget_

With every punch, kick, thrown taunt, bloody bruise, and cracked bones, Yuusuke's smile grew. Fighting was a vital part of his soul. It was all he had as a kid, and, like breathing, he could not give it up. It was why no one who knew him was surprised when he created the Makai tournament six years ago.

He had not missed a tournament.

Even Hiei was concerned about him. He fought with an intensity that he and Kurama recognized: that of someone trying to forget. He had been that way for four years.

When asked, Yuusuke only fought harder.

* * *

_II. The Rumors_

At the third Makai tournament, the youkai had something new to talk about. It seemed to be a theme at the arena: there was always something or someone to gossip about. The first one had everyone talking about how it had become a match-making service. The second found the gossip around Kuwabara and the allowance of humans in the fights. This one had everyone talking about a miko.

She was powerful and had killer legs that every male was panting over.

It was that comment that caught Yuusuke's attention.

It was the first time in years he found himself looking.

* * *

_III. Not Giving Up_

Four years ago, Yuusuke had easily given up. It went against everything he was to do that, but he had understood. It was destroying two women he cared about, and to hold on would be beyond selfish and cruel. So he had let them go their separate ways. Even he had.

And now he was hearing rumors about a miko with _her_ kind of legs. He knew it had to be her. Like hell he would let this opportunity pass by. It could not be a coincidence.

Kuwabara would call it "connected by the red string."

Yuusuke called it circumstance.

* * *

_IV. Discovery_

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were curious when Yuusuke ran off, shoving aside random people and looking as if he had lost something precious. It was amusing, to say the least. They were certain he was looking for someone, yet he kept looking toward the ground.

They followed at a leisurely pace, apologizing for his behavior and making sure he did not piss off anyone important.

"Gotcha!" he said after an hour.

"Got who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Her." He pointed ahead. "I'll never forget those legs."

They followed his line of sight to see the young miko looking lost in the crowd.

* * *

_V. Chemistry_

"Higurashi Kagome?" Kuwabara asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"You know her? The hell does that work out?" Yuusuke said.

"She's my chemistry lab partner in college."

Yuusuke mumbled, "So she moved all the way out there."

"How do you know her, Yuusuke-kun?" Kurama asked.

He shrugged. "Through Keiko."

Kuwabara nudged him. "There's still a few hours before the next round. Let's say hi."

"Nah... I just wanted to see if it was her."

"Chicken shit," Kuwabara said, earning amused glances from Kurama and Hiei. "I'm going to!"

"I must admit to curiosity," Kurama said before following him.

"Traitors!"

* * *

_So, after doing some work on a new Yuusuke/Kagome full-length fic that will be out soon, I found some inspiration to continue this collection of drabbles. It has gone in a sort of more somber way than the first six ones, but it will get lighter as this progresses and what happened between the sixth and seventh chapters is revealed. Yes, there is about a four-year time-gap between this chapter and the ones before it. And all are perfect drabbles: 100 words, no more, no less.  
_

_I really hope you guys enjoy this continuation.  
_


	8. Old Friendships

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_Old Friendships  
_

* * *

_VI. Searching_

Kagome, for as successful as she was in college, wondered about the fate of her old friends from the past. She had for the past six years. So when she had heard about the Makai and the Makai tournament through her brother's hacking skills, she had jumped at the chance to go.

And fast found herself awash in a crowd of unfamiliar youkai.

She could not sense anything, and, honestly, what did she expect? It was why she had not sensed the trouble until too late.

"Hey, Higurashi-san!"

She turned to face her lab partner and his friends. _Youkai_ friends.

* * *

_VII. Discovery_

Kagome knew her lab partner had a high spiritual power as did others around them, so she had thought nothing of it. Obviously she should have if he was at a Makai tournament and on friendly terms with youkai.

She smiled. "Hello, Kuwabara-kun. I never expected to see you here."

He smiled sheepishly. "I went to the last one, too. Urameshi started the whole thing, so I figured I'd come to kick some sense in his head."

Her smile fell, and she knew all three had seen it.

"Is there something wrong, Higurashi-san?"

"Urameshi? You can't mean Urameshi Yuusuke, right?"

* * *

_VIII. Remembrance_

When they had said yes and asked about her connection to him, Kagome lost all ability to think. She had been looking for much older friends, not _him_. Not the guy she had flirted outrageously with, ruined a friendship over, and transferred because of.

She ignored their questions and worried looks in favor of standing on her tiptoes to look over the shoulder of the smallest of Kuwabara's friends for him. He had to be close by, and it had been years...

There he was, standing just meters away. He looked the same. Their eyes locked and everything came back.

* * *

_IX. Awkward_

He walked over with a pout and his hands stuffed in his pockets. And Kagome fell in love again. He did not even have to say anything; his eyes said it all.

"So, how do you two know each other?" the kitsune asked.

They broke eye contact and she could think again. "We're..." She paused and thought over her answer. It did not seem as if he had told them anything, and she did not want to embarrass him. "We're old friends."

"Old friends, huh." Yuusuke did not phrase it as a question. "I gotta warm up."

"Yuusuke-"

He walked away.

* * *

_X. Helping Out  
_

"So I take it you guys weren't just friends," Kuwabara said after Yuusuke was out of ear shot.

"Technically, we were," Kagome said. "I was his tutor four years ago as a favor to Keiko." Kurama repeated the time with a pensive look shared by Kuwabara and Hiei. "What? Did something else happen then?"

"No!-We were just thinking...that you should come cheer for him with us!"

Kagome bought it. "OK. It would be nice to talk to him again..."

"Did you have other plans?" Kurama asked.

She shook her head. "No... They weren't that important anyway."

* * *

_I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this continuation so far. You all honestly make me smile. And all are still perfect drabbles: 100 words, no more, no less.  
_


	9. Five Years Ago

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_Five Years Ago  
_

* * *

_XI. Her Answer  
_

Kagome laughed, trying to play off his haiku as a joke. After all, he was Urameshi Yuusuke: the guy who had turned algebra into a stripping game; who used crappy pick-up lines while working with hot beverages; and who had gotten them both banned from the library. He was a massive flirt, and she figured that this was no different.

Except he was not laughing with her.

In typical serious though nonchalant Yuusuke fashion, he stared at her. His eyebrow quirked in a "not amused" way, and his hand propped up his head.

"You're serious," she said slowly as the realization came over her.

"Do I honestly come across as a guy who jokes about kissing?" he asked and she blushed.

Mainly because the first answer that came to mind was, "Yes." She did not say it, but it was obvious he knew if the way his lips quirked was anything to go by.

Yet the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was the opposite. Yes, he was a flirt and a huge pervert who never missed a chance to cop a feel and someone who had no reservations about hitting women (as she had the bruise to prove it), but he had a softer side. He had his sweet and adorable moments, too. Like right now.

She could hear his fingers drumming against the denim of his pants. And there was a certain nervous glint in his eyes. He had a good reason to be nervous and it was one word: Keiko.

Kagome was sure neither Yuusuke or Keiko had ever been in such a situation before, or even planned on it. Yet she had been in a similar enough one to know she should walk away.

Though she did not want to do so.

* * *

_XII. Hopeless Attraction  
_

So she smiled at him, and she heard his nervous action stop. "No, you're really not," she said. And she meant it.

Perhaps it showed because he stared at her, his elbows leaving the table in his school's library. This time, it was her feeling nervous as he stared at her and said nothing. She knew she would not be doing this to him anytime soon again; it was too nerve-wracking.

Then, he grabbed a curl of her hair and tugged. So she slapped his hand on reflex. She did not mean to; it had become natural for her to do so with Yuusuke.

He smirked. "For a second I was worried I entered some alternate reality where you're nice and sweet."

It took a second for her to realize he had insulted her. "That's the thanks I get for being nice and _agreeing_ with you? See if I do it again!"

"Yeah, because I _so_ enjoy making it through the day being smacked around."

They glared at each other before looking away. She with her arms crossed, and Yuusuke with his nose in the air. It lasted only a minute before they both cracked a smile.

"Someone has to knock your brain around," she said after another minute.

He snorted. "Someone has to make you use yours."

"Jerk." She laughed.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," he said. "Like your answer."

"My answer to what?" she asked with exaggerated sweetness.

"You know to what, so don't play fucking coy, Kagome."

"You really are serious about this, then," she muttered. She felt as though he heard her as he looked at her with very obvious humor. "Hm, I think," she drawled out before pausing. She leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him. "Nope," she said and left.

* * *

_XIII. Pressure_

That had been a month ago, and Yuusuke had not given up. Though it would not be her first kiss, and she knew it would not be his either, it would be a very deliberate one they would be consciously partaking in. She had never had such a kiss before, and it made her nervous. Especially since it would be with Yuusuke. Kissing him would push her crush past that and into full-blown love. And given the whole "not love triangle" between them and Keiko... It was better for it to never cross that line.

She already knew how it would play out. She was not the girl from his past, so she knew she would not win. It had not happened with Inuyasha, so why would it with Yuusuke?

It did not keep her from wanting to be selfish and keep him all for herself. After all, _he_ was the one going after _her_. She would admit that it did feel nice to be pursued. Even if he did it on near-stalking terms.

Such as how he was now following her as she did some grocery shopping. As if wearing sunglasses counted as a disguise.

She sat down on one of the store benches outside and looked straight at him. He trudged over with a pout and his hands shoved in his jacket's pockets, and sat down next to her.

"You should try a hat next time, Yuusuke," she teased.

His pout deepened into a scowl. "Yeah right. You got some sixth sense about me like Keiko does."

She smiled sadly. "Well, you are _you_, Yuusuke. Plus, sunglasses aren't really a disguise."

"Che, what_ever_."

"So why have you been following me?" she asked.

He stretched out, resting his arms along the top of the bench. "I want an answer."

* * *

_XIV. Now or Never  
_

He did not look at her when he had said that, and it made Kagome nervous. Rarely was he so serious, and it showed in his low tone. She knew how to handle flirty Yuusuke, even playfully serious Yuusuke, but serious Yuusuke? It was still a new side of him for her.

Her hands shook as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll give you my answer," she said, "but after you answer some questions for me."

He glanced at her before shrugging. "Fair enough. Shoot."

"What do you want?"

This time he stared at her as he removed his shades. His grin that said he was up to no good or perverted antics appeared on his face. "You, obviously. Duh, Kagome."

The way he spoke to her made her flush in embarrassment, though his words made her angry. She knew he knew what she meant, and he chose to take the perverted route. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

He sighed. "The hell am I supposed to say? That if you say yes everything will turn out all right and shit sunshine and rainbows? It won't be doing that even if you say no."

"No, I know that." She scowled. "I just-What about Keiko?"

He looked away from her, and she knew it was wrong to ask him for a simple answer that just did not exist in their complicated relationship. She did not want to be the other woman, and she did not want to ruin the years of friendship he had with Keiko. As she knew Keiko was not going to just give up. The problem was if Yuusuke said he wanted to try, she did not think she would be able to say no.

"Do you want to try?" he asked.

* * *

_XV. Trying  
_

Kagome wished he had not asked such a question of her. Yet she was not all that surprised. He was always turning conversations and questions around on her. She felt as though he enjoyed doing this to her. Normally she did not mind it as it was done with easy, teasing questions and conversations.

She sighed. "Yes...and no."

"Way to kill my ego. And what kind of answer is that anyway? 'Yes and no.' My mom makes more sense drunk off her ass," he said. She could feel him glaring at her, yet she did not dare look at him.

"It's not as easy as you'd like for it to be, Yuusuke," she said. "This is a complicated situation."

"Uncomplicate it for me, then."

She breathed out his name in exasperation, and dared to look over at him. As she suspected, he was staring at her. He offered no teasing smile, no challenging set of his chin. "I do want to try, Yuusuke. I want to see what might happen. But, Keiko... She's a good friend. An _actual_ friend. It would break her heart because she loves you.

"And then there's you... Who do you want? Why? Can you handle breaking either one of our hearts? Could you handle losing our friendship? Do you even want to?"

His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He gave no answer as to what his next action would be or why, and it unnerved Kagome. She looked away again. "Please, just answer me, Yuusuke."

"Not until you look at me," he said.

So she did. As soon as her head faced him, his lips covered hers. She knew she should have turned away, shoved him, or something to break the kiss, yet she deepened it and changed everything.

* * *

_All are perfect pieces of flash fiction/ficlets: exactly 300 words.  
_


	10. Yuusuke's Lost Match

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover, and I am only toying with the characters. They'll be put back when I'm done.

* * *

_Yuusuke's Lost Match  
_

* * *

_XVI. Distraction  
_

Why his friends brought her along to watch his semi-finals match, he did not know. Though he could not see her, he could feel her eyes watching him on the screen. What was she even doing at the tournament was a good question, too.

She brought back the memory of her kisses and his fuck-ups. She had tried to tell him what would happen, and he had ignored it.

Just as he ignored his opponent, and took a ki blast to the face, shoving him off the platform.

* * *

_XVII. Platonic  
_

Yuusuke took a certain kind of pleasure when Kagome looked him over for injuries.

Kuwabara nudged him. "Too distracted to notice the blow to your face?"

He smirked causing her to look away. So Kuwabara hit him on the head. "The fuck was that for!"

"Stop flirting with Kagome-san!" Kuwabara shouted back making him punch him. Only he was allowed to torment Kagome to the point of blushing.

Yet he noticed the look Hiei and Kurama shared between trading blows with Kuwabara. He knew they were putting two and two together, and realizing that they were not just old friends.

* * *

_XVIII. Questioning_

He knew he should not have gotten in a fight with Kuwabara, especially considering all the questions he had. He knew Kagome had some kind of reiki, just not that she was a miko. And if she was at the tournament, and appeared to be answering "yes" to Kurama's question of if she knew, then she had to know he was a youkai from day one.

But he was not angry. He understood secrets. Just as he understood she had not been looking for him, but someone else.

It was why he knocked out Kuwabara and stalked over to them.

* * *

_XIX. Slip-up  
_

They stopped talking and looked at him. Yuusuke had the feeling that they had been discussing him if the way Kagome would not meet his eyes was any indication. "So," he drawled, "why are you here, Kagome?"

She fidgeted with the cuff of her sleeve. "I figured this was a good way to see if I could find a few old friends."

He wanted to wince and glare. Old friends could mean old friends, or could mean what it did with him.

"Youkai?" Kurama asked.

"Yes... Save for one inu-hanyou. Though it has been centuries..."

"What? The hell!" Yuusuke shouted.

* * *

_XX. Excuses  
_

Kagome winced and covered her mouth. Yet Yuusuke was not about to let her slip-up go, and he noticed that she was thinking up excuses. He looked at Kurama and Hiei, meeting their gazes. Like hell they were going to let that go unquestioned.

She stuttered. "Oh... Will you look at the time! I should have been home an hour-"

"Cut the crap, Kagome! You said 'centuries'. How the hell does that happen?"

"An accident! Tell Kuwabara-san I'll see him on Tuesday!" she shouted before turning and running away.

Kurama held him back. "Sometimes it's not wise to push someone."

* * *

_All are perfect drabbles: exactly 100 words. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think.  
_


	11. Fancy Meeting You Here

_Fancy Meeting You Here  
_

* * *

_XXI. Shopping  
_

Kagome was experiencing the oddest sense of deja vu. And she definitely did _not_ like it. Especially when she had no clue as to which past experience this tied into. She figured it might have something to do with Kouga. Only he was as persistent and sneaky as Yuusuke.

She had thought she got off easily when she did not see him for two weeks after the tournament. Even Kuwabara tried to warn her it would not last.

Now...

She rearranged her grocery bags and trudged across the sidewalk to Yuusuke who still managed to stand out among the humans.

* * *

_XXII. Blunt  
_

"Hello, Yuusuke," she said, unwilling to look up at him. She could handle him better than most others, but even she knew not to press her luck. "I haven't seen you on this side of town before."

"Yeah. Only coz I didn't know you were here." He was blunt, as usual, and she smiled. He would never change, it seemed.

"Ah, but Kuwabara-kun is here, too. Some friend you are."

She watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Like hell I'd visit him. His ass better not get sappy about it either."

"Then what are you doing here?"

* * *

_XXIII. Need Some Help?  
_

"To see you, duh," he said and poked her head. "Or is school killing off your brain?"

She scowled and swatted his hands away. "No. But it's never just 'to see me.' What do you want?"

"Dammit, Kagome." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. She was half-glad he was not wearing shades, and half-aggravated for the same reason. "I may lie some—OK. A lot of the time, but never to you."

He released her chin in favor of grabbing her groceries. "So, where do you live now?" He smirked.

* * *

_XXIV. Feelings  
_

They walked to her small one-room apartment in silence. Kagome was busy thinking over his words and actions. At times like this, she wished he would not be himself: it made it hard to forget they were not together, and that he was not hers. They were _friends_; it was about all she could call what they had.

And Yuusuke... Well, she knew there was a reason he was walking behind her.

"So, how's Keiko?" She had to know the answer. And it had been years since she had seen her.

"Good. Kurama's really who you should be asking."

* * *

_XXV. Go  
_

She stopped and turned to face him. "She's with Kurama?" Kagome remembered who he was, mainly because she had mistaken him for a girl.

"Yeah," he said as if it was no big deal. "I couldn't believe it either. Always thought he was gay."

"But," she fumbled here for the right phrasing, "I thought you two were friends, at the very least. So...why were you surprised?"

"We still are." He shrugged. "Because it's Kurama and Keiko. How about you? You free?"

"Yes."

"Let's go out then." He grinned and she grabbed her groceries from him.

"That's not an option."

* * *

_All are perfect drabbles: exactly 100 words._

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Abhor it? Let me know; you really won't hurt my feelings!  
_


End file.
